


What does it say Mr. Boggins?

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Quest of Erebor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Soul marks appear on the person's wrist at birth. For the longest of time Dwalin had feared his had passed when no mark appeared on his wrist. One day the marks appear and they look to be in another language.





	What does it say Mr. Boggins?

Thorin decided that a little rest (and a bath) would not go amiss after the amount of traveling they had done that morning and noon time. Fortunately they had found a fairly large spring for them to not only bathe in but also fill their water skins with, and in Bombur's case a good source of water to make a hearty stew for dinner. Bilbo found that a bath was exactly what he needed to get the grime of the road off as well as a good excuse to make himself scarce to the company...especially their leader. And up until suddenly one of the Fundin brothers. Bofur had noticed the runes on his wrists and after much prodding on Bofur's part about on soulmates and their marks as well as what Ones are for a dwarves Bilbo revealed his mark to him. 

Bofur had taken him aside and quietly told him what the runes are and what they mean. Unbeknownst to Dwalin, Bilbo had taken to try and establish some sort of connection between them. As much as he wanted something deeper with Dwalin, Bilbo just counted himself lucky to have met his soulmate at all. 

"What'll you do once we reclaim Erebor Master Dwalin?" Kíli asked as he sat down across from Dwalin who was cleaning his blades.

Dwalin shrugged and said nothing as Nori sat besides Kíli and said, "He's probably gonna find himself a good dam. One to drape in gems and jules."

The company all giggled at Dwalin's expense, all but Bilbo that is. He had grinned and nodded along as if agreeing but secretly wondering what Dwalin finding someone else would do to him. There wasn't much in Hobbit history on what happened to both parties involved when one either rejects or has another over their soulmate. Bofur saw this and saw the last of their crew come and sit near the fire to dry off from their baths. 

"Why don't you go to the spring and bathe?" Bofur said when he approached him.

Bilbo nodded and quietly made his way to the spring.

 _'I should wash the clothes on my back while I'm at it,'_ Bilbo thought as he took his clothes off.

Jumping in Bilbo got to work in washing his clothes piece by piece with a tender yet firm touch and setting them to dry.

"Whats that on your wrist Mr. Boggins?" He heard Kíli ask as he approached him.

Bilbo was fortunate that the water went a little higher than his waist and sighed in relief at that. But in a strange and most un-Bilbo like manner the hobbit did not grow flustered at his state of dress as Kíli thought, the hobbit only grew quiet and continued on washing this trousers as if he hadn't said anything. 

"Are you alright Bilbo?" Kíli asked sensing something must be wrong with Bilbo for him to grow all quiet.

Bilbo shook his head and said, "Nothing, just thinking."Bilbo set his pants besides his short on a rock to dry and sank to his knees in the water. He liked the stillness the water had to offer at that moment. He wished he could be as steady as the water was at the moment and the thought that,  _'Maybe then I could at least hold a decent conversation with the lot, especially him,'_ popped into his head.

"And to answer your question Kíli, they are my marks...my soulmate marks," Bilbo replied after a moment of silence.

"Do you not like your soulmate?" Kíli asked curiously.

Bilbo grinned as if to say 'I wish' and said, "Its not that. The issue is be not liking them, its the opposite."

"Who are they if I may ask?" Kíli asked.

"No one of consequence," Bilbo replied without much thought.

It was no consequence, it really wasn't...it isn't like he has an actual  _claim_ on Dwalin. He stayed in the water and grew quiet again as thoughts of what ifs sped through his mind for once letting himself indulge in self pity at the fact that he has found his mate and said mate has no idea that they are soulmates.

The peace didn't last long as Fíli was thrown into the spring by an angry and dirt smudged Dwalin.

"Bloody child!" The large Dwarf yelled.

"I just want to know what the runes on your wrist say!" Fíli laughed.

"I told ya I don't know what it says!" Dwalin yelled.

"Maybe Bilbo can read it," Fíli said with a small non-threatening grin.

 _'Non-threatening my ass,'_ Bilbo thought as he walked towards the quarreling duo.

"Alright let me see," Bilbo said as he reached for his trousers to get out.

Dwalin removed his writs cover to reveal Bilbo's name written in Hobbitish.

Bilbo's eyes widened as he saw it and quietly extended his own wrist of the dwarf to see.

Dwalin's eyes widened too and both parties were speechless to seeing their name on each other's wrists.


End file.
